The invention relates to devices to be inserted for support and guide purposes between two rigid assemblies and adapted for damping the transmission of vibrations from one of these assemblies to the other.
The preferred, but not exclusive, application of such devices is for mounting internal combustion engines of vehicles on their chassis.
The invention relates more particularly, among the devices considered, to those which comprise two rigid elements which can be fixed respectively to the two assemblies and, mounted in parallel between these two rigid elements a main spring and a damping system comprising in series a rigid case filled with a viscous liquid, a piston ending in a rigid foot and immersed in the liquid and an auxiliary spring.
In embodiments which have been proposed for damping devices of the kind in question, for example in the patent FRANCE no. 2 549 558, the auxiliary spring is disposed between the piston and the foot which carries it.
These devices give satisfaction in numerous instances.